There are presently a variety of carrying devices on the market designed to store and transport tools. For example, many companies sell rigid tool boxes that have a hinged top and a removable tray that lifts out for accessing a lower interior area designed for bulk tool storage. Other, similar tool boxes may include small drawers for storing smaller tools or parts. However, these types of tool boxes are usually designed to store tools horizontally, often resulting in a disorganized mass of tools in a single storage area in the bottom of the tool box. This arrangement can make selection and accessing of the stored tools somewhat difficult and potentially dangerous.
Another disadvantage of rigid tool boxes such as those described above is that, often, they do not conform to storage areas provided in vehicles. Usually tradesmen transport or store tool boxes in their vehicles, however, enough space for a rectangular hard tool box is often not available.
Other tool storage products available are fabric bags similar to doctor's bags having a zippered opening providing access to an inside cavity for storing tools. However, tools stored in this type of bag are also generally stored together, horizontally, in a single storage area. Inner pockets may be provided, although access to the inner pockets can be substantially restricted when the bag is full or partially full of tools.
Most fabric tool bags available offer an alternative to the rigid tool carriers described above, but do not overcome the problems associated with bulk tool storage. Also, when storing or transporting sharp tools horizontally or in pockets, in a purely fabric bag, the bag can easily be damaged by the tools.
Another tool storage system available is a bag designed to fit over an empty 5-gallon plastic bucket. This type of bag often has a variety of tool pockets designed to fit both on the inside and outside of the bucket. The bucket provides a frame and supports the tool bag.
However, none of these carriers are designed to fit over plastic gas cans and the like. Accordingly, it would be desirable to have a portable carrier, which fits over a variety of plastic gas cans from 2½ to 5 gallons and is capable of carrying a variety of products used when operating a chain saw, weed whacker or the like.